The Ootori Group
The Ootori family is known in the business world as The Ootori Group. They are an elite family of noble background and extreme wealth whose influence extends into Japan's social and business worlds. Their main business focus is a health care zaibatsu, which includes a therapeutic theme park and a medical equipment supply company. They employ a private police force known as The Black Onion SquadThe Ootori Family/Black Union Squad with 100 police officers. Ootori Group Ventures *Tropical Aqua Garden *Ootori Medical Tropical Aqua Garden The Tropical Aqua Garden is seen in Ep 07 - Jungle Pool SOS! and in Chapter 07 of the manga when Kyoya brings the Host Club out to field test a new theme park prior to its public opening. The park is an effort to expand the scope of businesses controlled and run by the Ootori Group, their reasoning being that their water park could easily be considered therapeutic in nature for people who can't afford to actually go to the tropics or who may not have a passport. Because the Ootori family always strives for authenticity, the park is extremely realistic with actual flora and fauna one would find in the tropical locales not native to Japan. Family Members The Ootori family (as seen in the anime/manga) has six members: *Yoshio Ootori *The Ootori Matriarch (Mrs. Ootori) *Yuuichi Ootori *Akito Ootori *Fuyumi Ootori-Shido *Kyoya Ootori Ootori Family Staff: *Seizaburo Tachibana (age 39 y.o.) *Aijima/Aishima (age 45 y.o.) *Hotta/Horita (age 35 y.o.) Tachibana, Aijima and Hotta are the three official bodyguards/servants of their young master, Kyoya Ootori. They ensure that nothing bad happens to Kyoya or to any of his friends while he is with them. They are often also known as the Ootori Staff Trio or "Team Kyoya." The remainder of the Ootori Family Staff that appear or are mentioned in the series are unnamed. Family Members Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori is the patriarch of the Ootori Family. He is a cold, calculating and strict father to his four children, with little understanding of their personal needs or wants to the point that he has already planned a life for each of them according to his whims. In the anime, he states he had decided Kyoya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility). At the conclusion of the anime, Yoshio indicates several interesting opinions during a conversation with Yuzuru Suoh: first, that he's glad Kyoya had overcome his obsession regarding becoming the Ootori patriarch; second, that he thought Haruhi Fujioka would be a good match for Kyoya; and third, that Tamaki Suoh's influence had been positive in nature. The Ootori Matriarch (Mrs.Ootori) Mrs.Ootori is Yoshio's wife and the mother of Yuuichi, Akito, Fuyumi and Kyoya. Her name is unkown as she is never seen in the manga, though Kyoya mentions her in Chapter 48 during the sports tournament when he remarks, "both of my parents are at work" as explanation as to why his parents are not in attendance. She is not seen in the anime, although one brief appearance is suggestive of her being present; this person, however, is shown to be only a guest in the manga and in the subtitled version of the anime. Fuyumi Ootori-Shido Fuyumi is the only daughter of the Ootori household. In the anime, Fuyumi only appears in Kyoya's flashbacks in Ep 24 - And so Kyoya Met Him! which depicts his initial relationship with Tamaki Suoh. She appears in the manga in Chapter 23. Fuyumi genuinely cares about Kyoya and tries to help him to the best of her abilities. She is 26 years old and in an arranged marriage, which is typical of her class. Her husband's surname is "Shido" and they love one another. She likes Tamaki, especially the way he plays the piano, as seen in the aforesaid episode, welling up with tears just as the rest of her siblings do upon hearing him play. Yuuichi Ootori As the first-born son, Yuuichi is the natural heir to the Ootori family and its holdings. He appears in the anime during flashbacks when there's a close up of the family portrait, and is showed sometimes in the manga. Yuuichi has already graduated from Medical School and works with his father at the same hospital. Akito Ootori Akito is the second son of Yoshio Ootori. He is in medical school and wants to achieve a Master of Business Administration degree, as well, in order to assist his older brother with the Ootori family's businesses. He seems content to follow protocol and allow Yuuichi to inherit the Ootori family business and assisting his efforts. He wants Kyoya to do the same, though Kyoya has greater ambitions. He is only seen in the anime in Ep 04 - Attack of the Lady Manager! and Ep 17 - Kyoya’s Reluctant Day Out! wherein there is a close-up of a photograph depicting Yoshio Ootori and his three sons. In Ep 24 - And so Kyoya Met Him!, he's moved to tears by Tamaki Suoh's musicianship. While of little note in the anime, he makes a significant showing in the manga, with his first appearance occuring in Chapter 77. Kyoya Ootori Kyoya is the youngest child and third son of the Ootori Family. He is brilliant, ambitious and of a serious nature. While unlikely to inherit the mantle of "Ootori patriarch," it is intimated in the manga that that there's a possibility Kyoya may be given control of one the Ootori family businesses. In the anime, Yoshio directly says that he wanted Kyoya to inherit Ootori Medical, but deserved not to have it after learning of his involvement with the Host Club. His opinion reverses after Kyoya successfully outmaneuvers the Tonnerre's family plot to take over the company by purchasing it for himself, but giving it back anonymously to his father. This is so impresses the Ootori patriarch that he begins to see his son in a different light. Things play somewhat differently in the manga. Kyoya respects his father and before meeting Tamaki Suoh, works diligently to do everything his father asks. After spending time with Tamaki, however, he begins to forge his own path and, thereby, actually achieves his father's begrudging respect. Kyoya is the Vice-president of the Ouran Host Club, but is the true director, managing the club with care while letting Tamaki act as a figurehead President. Kyoya is calculating, knowledegable and possesses great business savvy. He claims to be an egoist but is truly a nice person beneath a cool facade, as Haruhi Fujioka discovers. Though he and Tamaki contrast in both appearance and personality, they both enjoy helping people. Kyoya also believes that, one day, he will surpass both of this brothers when the time is right. Family Staff Seizaburo Tachibana Tachibana has light-brown hair and is always seen wearing a pair of black sunglasses. In the Volume 08 extras, Tachibana introduces himself as a man who is happily married with children. He is considered the leader of the Ootori Family Staff Trio and is the only one who has access to Kyoya's room, which he considers a "great honor." He also feeds Kyoya's fish in its oversized aquarium and changes the date of the calendar Tamaki gave Kyoya as a present. Aijima/Aijime/Aishima Aijima's first name is unknown. He is always seen wearing sunglasses just like Tachibana and Hotta. He has a mustache just below his nose and black hair. He likes supporting Kyoya and admires his young master's abilities. Hotta/Horita As with Aijima, Hotta's first name is unknown. He has a bald head and is usually seen wearing glasses like Tachibana and Aijima. Gallery YoshioOotori.jpg FuyumiOotori.jpg ootorifamily1.png|The Ootori patriarch with his three, fine young sons. fuyumi and kyouya.png fuyumi fixing.png fuyumi ootori.png the ootori boys eating.png the ootori boys with their father.png the ootori gorup logo with akito and yuuchi.png the ootori kids crying.png yoshio eating.png Yoshio slapping kyouya.png|Yoshio slapping Kyoya. kyoya's face on the ootori elbelm.png|Kyoya's face on the known Ootori logo. evilkyoya.jpg Category:Characters